Lara's Skyrim Adventures
by Shadowbolt500
Summary: These are the tales of the Dragonborn Lara Levoreus (Lev or E us) and her fateful companions staring with her first encounter with the Worm Alduin. So without further adieu... Enjoy :) Rated M for Language and other possible content.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The Hero

**Lara's Skyrim Adventures**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting the Hero**

"Dovahkinn" the voice hissed.

Lara looked up towards the black mist searching for it's origin.

"Dovahkinn" it hissed again from behind.

She turned around but there was nothing there she started breathing rapidly as fear started to overtake her.

"Dovahkinn!" it hissed once again from behind.

She froze petrified in fear for she could feel the creatures breath on the nape of her neck.

"At long last I have returned and not even you can stop me. You and the rest of your world will die..."

She turned around to see the beast but all she saw was a giant black void and thousands of teeth.

"AND I SHALL LIVE!" the voice roared.

Then there was fire nothing but fire and her scream.

She jolted up right in bed breathing frantically.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." she told herself.

She lied her head back down on her bed trying to fall back to sleep but she couldn't the voice wouldn't let her.

Sundas 17th of Last Steed (Sunday 17th of August)

Morning came and it was time to hunt. Lara went to her chest and pulled out an armor made of fur dyed so that it would conceal her in the forest near Riverwood. Then she pulled out a bow made of pure malachite or glass as the local Nords liked to call it but this bow was not just an ordinary bow it was crafted by the most talented smith in all of Tamriel Evalyn Levoreus (Lev_OR_US). She was the last person in all of Tamriel who knew the art of Silvan craftsmanship...and she was her mother. She put the bow to the side and pulled out a quiver filled with matching arrows then she looked in the mirror as she donned her armor.

Lara appeared to be a tall half-elf with long brunnete hair that she kept in a ponytail most of the time with brown eyes and pointed ears that signified her mixed blooded heritage but she was so much more more than even she realized. Lara then went to don her bow and quiver then when she was about to put on the quiver she stopped to look at the mark on her arm. The tattoo was the head of a dragon made of fire with bright ruby burning eyes but this was not an ordinary tattoo this was the mark of Akatosh a mark that she was born with. It was here birthmark that named her one of the Ningheim a mortal that has been selected by The Nine.

After her gear was readied she left the confines of Brezehome and left to always liked Riverwood even though it was a pain to walk to it always seemed so peaceful. Then a roar pierced the veil of peaceful air and shook the ground beneath her. Lara stood their the roar was the same from her dream. But this time she wasn't afraid no this time she had her bow with her this time she's going to win.

Her mark burned red and she ran faster then anyone could run straight to a town to the east of Riverwood named Helgen.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there is the first chapter of Lara's Skyrim Adventures I hope you enjoyed it I certainly did. I will be updating the story anytime I get the chance between school and personal life you know how it is. So review, comment, follow favorite whatever this story and thanks for reading I appreciate it. You guys are awesome and I will see you later. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting of Dragons

**Lara's Skyrim Adventure**

**Chapter 2: A Meeting of Dragons**

* * *

Lara's heart was pounding and her mark burned like fire but it didn't hurt nor did she cared for one word was burned in her mind. Alive. The beast is alive, the beast was real, the beast will die!

She was running faster than any living thing in this world but when she heard the roar again she stopped frozen once more. She looked up determined to see the creature thats been torturing her sleep these past weeks. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

Situated in the ruins of the town of Helgen stood the creature was larger than the buildings it destroyed and was covered with scales as black as night. It had 2 wings that were blacker than night. Lara knew at once what the beast was she just couldn't belive it even though she knew the legends like the back of her hand told her so. The beast was a dragon.

The dragon flapped it's massive wings and took to the skys before releasing anothrer menaicng roar. Lara fell to the ground stund by what she just witnesed.

"A dragon." she gasped "He had to be a dragon. I don't stand a chance."

Her mark then began to move to her hand and then it flew straight off and began to grow until it was the size of a child flying in midair.

"Do not sell yourself short Dovahkinn." the dragon said from inside her head.

"wh...who are you." Lara stuttered still shocked from the experince.

The dragon seemed to smile and said "You know who I am after all I have been with you your whole life."

Lara looked up "Akatosh" she whispered.

The dragon arched his head and opened his maw and laughed.

"HA HA HA HAAAA"

Lara stared at the dragon completly dumbfounded.

The dragon collected himself then stared back at Lara and said "I am honored that you think I am the great dragon though that is partly true. Who I really am is the mixed spirits between Akatosh..."

The dragon pointed one firery claw at Lara

"And You" the dragon finished.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it Chapter 2. Learns finaly meets the monster that's been terrorizing here dreams and meets here first friendly dragon. I will be working on the next chapter expect it by the end of labor day if I can so have a great Labor day Weekend guys and as always thanks for reading you guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3 Tower of The Divines

**Lara's Skyrim Adventure**

**Chapter 3 Tower of the Divines**

* * *

"What do you mean me?" asked Lara obviously confused.

The dragon smiled landed and said "Lara in your dreams the Worm called you Dovahkinn correct."

"Yeah so?"

"Do you know what Dovahkinn means?"

"Dragonborn so what dose tha- HOLY SHIT!. How in the name of Akatosh did I know that?!"

"It's a gift from the Great Dragon. When he blessed you it gave you an inborn ability to understand the dragon language."

"I don't suppose you can prove it can you?"

The dragon laughed again

"HA HA HA oh my dearest Lara we are speaking it now!."

"Wu Tinvaak Dov?" (Were speaking dragon)

"Geh"(Yes)

Lara fell back unable to handle anymore surprises and passed out.

The dragon flew towards Lara and picked her up with his claws and carried her off into the sky over Skyrim.

"Fear not Lara you will grow accustomed to these changes in time. Until then I shall take you to the Tower of the Divines so you can recive your birthright as second born of Akatosh."

The Next Morning

Lara opened her eyes and saw the flaming dragons face looking down upon her.

"I was hoping you weren't real." said Lara

"I am sorry if I surprised you earlier but trust me when I say it was the right time." said the dragon.

Lara stood up from the floor and dusted herself off.

"So then tell me something..."

"Shulkaalvor but you can call me whatever you like."

"Okay then Shul where exactly are we?" Lara asked just looking around for they seemed to be in a dark room where the only light came from Shul himself.

Shul seemed to smile at the question then arced his head up and roared.

Then suddenly the room was filled with light as a thousand torches were lit with divine fire. The room was a temple sanctuary to all of the 9 divines: Kynareth,Mara,Dibella, Zenithar, Julianos,Talos, Stendarr, Arkay and Akatosh. In the middle of the sanctuary was a swirling black sphere with a skull in the middle representing as Lara would guess was Sithis. At the base of each shrine and the void was an altar for different items for Akatosh's altar was a rack for a bow.

"This is the Tower of the Divines. A tower that exists on Masser constructed by the divines themselves." said Shul

Lara moved to the window next to the shrine to Dibella and saw the planet Mundus itself.

"Shul why did you bring me here?" whispered Lara.

"Lara I am so sorry if you are overwhelmed by this but Alduin's return demands it. As for why your here..."

Shul extended his wing towards a door by the shrine of Akatosh.

"Go through the door and find out."

Lara started to walk towards the door as Shul started to shrink back to the size of Lara's arm and reappeared as Lara's mark. While Shul was transforming Lara had reached the door.

Through the door was a single beam of light.

"Enter the beam of light and receive your birthright." Said Shul telepathically.

So Lara walked slowly toward the light and she was slowly raised in the beam of light. As she was being raised her armor started to glow brighter and brighter. As the armor glowed as bright as the sun it shattered. Her chest, legs, arms and her eyes then started to glow up to her collar in a bright light. Then when she thought she would go blind from the light it stopped and she gently fell to the ground .

"Lara are you all right ?" asked Shul.

"I'm fine Shul is their a mirror here Shul." asked Lara.

"Look up"

Sure enough there was a large gilded mirror in front of her. Lara looked in the mirror and saw her new armor. Her armor was the top half of steel chain mail armor that fits nicely around her breasts. In the middle of the armor was a golden cross.  
on her arms were gauntlets made of the same metal with two crosses. She was also wearing brown leather pants with a black skirt. Situated on her face was a pure steel helmet that goes around her eyes around her ears and at the back of her head.

After ogling her armor she noticed she wore a sword and shield. The shield was made of pure steel with an emblem that looks exactly her Ningheim mark. Her sword was made of a metal she didn't recognize but was inscribed with draconic marks that read "The Fang of Akatosh". And on her back was her mother's bow which thankfully managed to survive her transformation unsheathed.

"Besides your gear you have also received divine knowledge over almost everything in Nirn. For exanple you can use both your sword and shield like an expert and you have the powers of the most powerful Ningheim of all like the ability to ignite a beings soul!" exclaimed Shul.

"Not that this is great and all but why me?" asked Lara.

"You are the Ningheim of Akatosh it is your destiny to gather all of the Nine Ningheim of the divines and their holy items to thigs temple so you can lead them into battle against Alduin and kill him permanently or else of Nirn will be devoured by his unending hunger."

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it Chapter 3. Sorry it's a little late Iv'e been a little under the weather lately anyway thanks for for reading you guys are awesome and get ready for Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance of Destiny

Lara's Skyrim Adventures

Chapter 4 Acceptance of Destiny

* * *

"Wo Wo Wo easy there not that I'm grateful for the armor and all but how do you know i'm not just a regular Ningheim?" asked Lara

Shul seemed to smile at Lara's remark

"There is no such thing as an ordinary Ningheim but if you need proof that you are Dragonborn then go to the Western Watchtower in Whiterun hold." said Shul

"Okay I will but theres one problem with your plan." said Lara

"What's that?" inquired Shul

"How the hell am I supposed to get to Whiterun if I'm stuck on Masser!" said Lara

Shul laughed "Ha Ha is that all?" Shul spread his flaming wings and a bright light flashed into being.

Lara covered and shut her eyes and when she opened them they were in a tottaly differnt room.

"This is the Hall of Wayshrines!" exclaimed Shul

The Hall of Wayshrines was a long hall with glowing doors in the walls with a symbols of a hold or guild above each door.

"These doors lead to a differnt place in Skyrim indicated by the symbol above the door. After you enter the door the only way you can return is by using the spell I will now teach you."

Shul reached out to Lara with his claw, when Shul's claw touched Lara's head a bright flash lit up the room and Lara learned a spell that could summon a portal back to the tower.

Lara took a deep breath then entered the door with a horse's head above the door. Once again a bright light flashed in front of Lara's face. Next thing she knew she was back at Breezehome.

"Wow it worked." said Lara she looked down at her arm to see if Shul went back on her arm and sure enough he was there.

Lara took a deep breath and left the confines of Breezehome and left to the Western Watchtower.

After an hour of walking Lara noticed a group of guards led by a dark elf women in a group standing in front of the tower. She walked over to investigate.

"Whats going on over here." asked Lara

"Id stay back if I were you a dragons been spotted flying around the tower." said the dark elf

A guard ran towards the two woman.

"No get back it's still here Hroki and Toric just got grabed trying to make a ran for it." the guard said

Just then Lara heard a roar from the distance she recognized at once came from a dragon. She looked towards the sky searching for the beast and saw it flying towards them. But unlike Alduin this dragon was smaller and was green.

"DRAGON!" yelled Lara

The dragon flew past the tower opened his maw and breathed pure flames unto the guards of Whiterun.

While the guards were assisting there comrades Lara readied her bow. The dragon made another past but Lara shot it before it could breathe fire. The dragon howled in pain and flew past the guards.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?!" screamed the dark elf "Get out there and bring that overgrown lizard down."

Just then the dragon made another pass setting remaning guards on fire. The remaning guards fell howling in pain while the elf shot lightning at the dragon making the dragon scream in pain. The dragon then started flying down towards the two warriors in a nose dive crashing towards them luckily the 2 warriors dove out of the way in time. Lara then sheathed her bow then ripped her sword out of its sheath and ran towards the down dragon. The dragon stood up on the tip of its wings turn towards Lara and screamed "Yol" unleashing a torrent of fire. As if on pure instinct she moved the shield from her back over her shoulder and in front of her body protecting her from the flames in less than a second.

When the flames stopped she rushed to the dragon and sliced him across the snout with her sword in an X fashion making the dragon howl in pain. Then Lara plunged her blade into the beasts brain.

The dragon then spasmed in pain and yelled "Dovahkinn no!"

"Well thats the last of him" said the dar elf who suddenly appeared besides her.

Jus then the dragons skin started to disentigrate in swirling beams of light and started rushing towards Lara until there was nothing left but bones.

The swirling beams of light now surrounding Lara started to dissipate into Lara's body and suddenly she felt more powerfull.

One of the surving guards started running towards Lara.

"I don't belive it your Dragonborn." exclaimed the guard.

"Yeah I guess I am." said Lara she started walking off towards Whiterun "So Shul I'm supposed to gather all the remaining 8 Ningheim and their divine items and kill Alduin right Shul."

"Thats right." said Shul

"All right i'm in wheres the closest one."

Before Shul could answer the grounded started to shake and a crash of thunder echoed across the mountains. Then a single word thundered across the land.

"DOVAHKINN!"

"Shull...what was that?" asked Lara

"The Greybeards."


	5. Chapter 5 Victoria

Lara's Skyrim Adventures

Chapter 5 Victoria

* * *

"The Greybeards?" asked Lara.

"Masters of the voice they are the only ones in all of Tamriel who can teach you the Way of the Voice." said Shul "I can teach you how to use your Voice but their the ones who can help you refine it so you should visit them after you meet he Second Ningheim."

"Speaking of which do you know where this person is.?" asked Lara

"All I know is that she is a female in fact all of the Ningheim are girls and she is in Whiterun City."

"He he all girls eh." chuckled Lara

Shul rolled his ruby eyes at her comment "Yes all girls thankfully us familiars can tell when another one is nearby so finding her should be relatively easy." Shul finished.

Lara sighed tired from her fight with the dragon and wanting nothing more than to crawl into her bed at Breezehome.  
"All right lets get to it." she said and started to walk to the city Whiterun.

Right off the bat Shul detected a Ningheim very near and told to check the Bannerd Mare first since it was the local tavern it seemed logical.

The Bannered Mare was nothing special just a regular tavern with a fireplace and a couple rooms but Lara wasn't intrested in the tavern she was interested in the woman sitting at a table next to the fire.

"Tols mek." said Shul telepathically (Thats her)

"Shul vahr los me tinvaak dovahzul?" asked Lara telepathicaly ( Shul why are we speaking dragon?)

"Nehhadrim tol." (Nevermind that)

Lara suspected Shull has his reasons and focused her attention on the Ningheim. She was a tall women with long black hair cascading over the back of her shoulders and green eyes which seemed to be focused on something a thousand leagues away in a long blue dress. Lara looked for her mark but couldn't find it.

"She must be hiding it" thought Lara

"Hei Fend Bir Mek Aan Geikaal" said Shull (You Should Buy her a Ale)

"Tols faal mein" said Lara (Thats the plan.)

Lara approached the woman and quickly decided she would act casual and flirty before telling her who she was.

"It's a fine day with you around." said Lara as she sat down next to the woman

"It's a fine day with you around" that's the lamest thing I ever heard where did that even come from.

The woman's attention immediately fixated onto Lara.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked the woman

Lara smiled pleased she didn't hear her poor advance.

"Besides that you have lovely eyes and if I could buy you a drink I didn't say anything." she said with a smile

"Wow thats a great comeback from "It's a fine day with you around". the woman said with a chuckle.

"Shit she heard me I'm screwed" Lara thought

"But I will accept your offer if you share it with the way my names Victoria good to meet you." she said with a smile with a twinkle in her eye.

Lara smiled and asked Saddia for two ales at Shul's suggestion

"So Victoria what brings you to Whiterun." said Lara

"Waiting for a lovely warrior to rescue me from this dull life. I don't suppose thats you is it?" Victoria sighed.

"Belive it or not that's why I came here." said Lara

"Truly." said Victoria hopefully "Then do you have the mark of Akatosh?"

Lara was shocked to here the mention of her mark.

"Yes I do." Lara said as she rolled up her chainmail sleeve to reveal her mark with Shul's eyes looking at Victoria as if he was studying her very soul.

Victoria turned her head towards her shoulder.

"Breeze is she the one?." she spoke towards her shoulder.

Suddenly a green mist arose from behind her and swirled around until it took the form of a dove and settled onto her shoulder.

"Yes she is the Ningheim of Akatosh." spoke the dove called Breeze.

Suddenly Shul started to move on Lara's arm towards her hand and into existence he chose to settle on her shoulder luckily for her he was the size of a small bird.

"Breeze" said Shul

"Shul it so good to see you again" said Breeze

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Lara

"Of course she is the familiar, of Kyne divine of the Sky it's only natural that we know each other." said Shul

"Then I guess that makes you the Ningheim of Kyne." said Lara to Victoria

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Victoria with a sultry smile and a wink.

"No the pleasures all mine I assure you." said Lara with a smile and a wink.

Victoria tilted her head to her side and gave her a look filled with lust and desire.

"So Victoria." said Lara "Tell me a little about yourself."

"I don't know we've only just met and you know my deepest secret. I think we should get better aquainted before I tell you anything else." said Victoria

Lara's heart started to race faster than a dragon as she looked into Victoria's eyes and saw what it spoke to her: Lust

"Just how aquainted do you think we should get before you tell me more about you." Lara asked innocently

Victoria smiled leaned over to Lara and whispered into Lara's ears.

As Lara heard the words Victoria spoke her underclothes were immediately soaked, her heart race as if it was about to explode which means she was really, really turned on.

Lara turned to Victoria whose mouth was only inches away she leaned into her and their mouths collided into a deep kiss. It was a passionate kiss at first then things got heated as their tongues met. Eventually they ended the kiss so they could catch a breath. Their heads still touching they smiled at each other and giggled like two giddy school girls.

"You know" said Lara panting because she was turned on even more after the kiss "I live only a short walk away from here."

Victoria smiled at Lara's words she was just as hot and desperately needed this.

"Then why are we still here?" she asked.

The two women got up from their seats and started towards the door.

"Shul?" said Lara telepathicaly

"Geikall Lara. Geikall." said Shul

As they were about to reach the door it opened from the other side revealing the dunmer and a tall Nord women with warpaint on her face from Lara's battle with the dragon.

"Ah Dragonborn their you are." said the dunmer "I am here to take you to Dragonsreach Jarl Balgruff wants to see you."

"Can't this wait till morning?" asked Lara "I am sore all over from the battle." which was true, her body clearly shown signs of the earlier battle.

The dunmer sighed then caught sight if Victoria rolled her eyes then looked towards Lara and glared at her she opend her mouth ready to scold at her then the Nord placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Irilieth it can wait till morning" she turned towards Lara and gave her a quick wink "So you can recover from your injuries. But come to Dragonsreach at first light tommorow." said the nord

Lara smiled noded towards the dunmer grabed Victoria's hand and raced towards Breezehome.

"Oh I have to buy that Nord a drink" Lara thought to herself.

Once she entered her house Victoria gained her full attention for the rest of the night and everything else seemed insignificant as the two women were entangled in the others embrace.

* * *

Authors Note: Well theirs chapter 5 long overdued prepare youself for Chapter 6 Alexia and the 7000 Steps


	6. Chapter 6 Alexia and The 7000 Steps

Lara's Skyrim Adventures

Chapter 6 Alexia and the 7000 Steps

* * *

Morndas 18 of the Last Steed

Lara awoke the next morning to the sight of black ebony hair across her bare chest. She moved some of it behind Victoria's ear and started to pet the back of her head with her hand as she slept. Then she layed eyes on her mark that she discovered last night on the back of her head. It was a green dove flying across the sky in a morning breeze.

"Well you've been busy last night." said Shull who has moved to her left hand so he could look into her eyes.

"Good morning Shul." Lara whispered so as not to wake Victoria.

"So do you remeber that you have to go to Dragonsreach before you go to Ivarsted?"

Lara rolled her eyes and nodded before going back to brushing Victoria's hair. Victoria started to stir in her sleep and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Lara looking down at her still playing with her hair. They smiled at each other and giggled remembering last nights events.

"Good morning" whispered Lara

"Morning" Victoria whispered back as she leaned up to steal a kiss from Lara.

The kiss was innocent at first but like all things that happen in Skyrim life something that seems innocent usually turns into something hot and heated. The kiss became kisses and soon the two started to get into it before long Victoria started to kiss and bite on Lara's neck eliciting a moan from then started to kiss lower and lower reaching down unto Lara's ...

"Hmp hmm!" said Shul now in his dragon form on an end table near the bed.

The two froze both looking at Shul who looked impatient as much as a dragon could look.

"Seriously! Now Shul?!" complained Lara

"Oh yeah you have to go to Dragonsreach today." said Victoria looking up at Lara. "Don't worry we can go right now and finish up later."

"Wait we?" questioned Lara

Victoria sat up and looked at Lara.

"Of course I am a Ningheim after all." she stated mater-of-factly.

"Well yeah but do you have any of armor?"

Victoria smiled at that she lept out of the bed Breeze flying behind her. She stood in the middle of the room and nodded at the dove flying in front of her. Breeze then flew around Victoria fast enough to create a small tornado surrounding Victoria.

When the Vortex ceased Victoria stood there clad in full ebony armor and on her back was a long double edged ebony great-sword. Both Victoria and Breeze now on her shoulder stared at Lara looking humbled and majestic.

"Well. Are you going to put on your armor or not?" asked Victoria

Lara looked at Shul "Can you do that?" Lara asked him telepathically.

"Of course." he said matter of factly "Just stand up and snap your fingers."

So Lara stood up in front of Victoria looked her dead in the eyes opened her right hand and snapped her left. Shul then flew straight threw Lara creating a large flash where she stood and when it died there stood Lara in her armor with her sword in her hand ready for battle.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Lara "Lets go."

When the two Ningheim arrived at Dragonsreach the Jarl was in a heated discussion with his brother over the war but when the two took notice of Lara the whole room went dead silent.

"I guess they know who I am." whispered Lara

The Jarl was a large old nord but he gave off an aura of power and knowledge but it was nothing compared to Lara's mere presence. The Jarl stood up from his throne and everyone's eyes were on Lara.

"Ah Dragonborn it is an honor to meet you at last." said Jarl Balgruff

"You wished to see me my Jarl." said Lara she wanted to get this thing over with so she can go to Ivarstead and meet the other Ningheim.

The Jarl nodded and sat back in his throne.  
"Of course. I summoned you because I wanted to thank you for killing the dragon. For I am certain that if you and Irilith hadn't killed it than it would have laid siege to my city and we wouldn't be having this conversation." said Balgruff "Therefore as my right as Jarl I award you with the greatest right I can bestow upon you. I name you Thane of Whiterun and I asign you Lydia as your personal housecarl. We are honored to have you as thane of our city Dragonborn." Finished Balgruff

Lara hit her chest-plate in acknowledgment thanked the Jarl and left. At the foot of the staircase leading up to the hall their stood the Nord woman from before without her warpaint.

"Honor to you Dragonborn." said the woman with a smile "I am Lydia your housecarl." she then held out her hand to Lara.

Lara smiled and took her hand and shook it.

"Please call me Lara. It's good to meet you officially after last night" Lara laughed quietly and then received a good hit in the side from Victoria. "Oh and this is..."

"Victoria" finished Victoria "I am a close friend and lover of Lara's. So Lydia what will you be doing as Lara's housecarl?" asked Victoria. As she finished the questioned unannounced to Lara and Lydia Breeze flew from Victoria's back then quietly flew into Lydia from behind.

"As Lara's housecarl I am sworn to protect her belongings and to carry all burdens she may carry." said Lydia in a monotone voice.

"Great! We were just about to leave for Ivarstead would you be a dear and look after Breezehome for us ?" asked Victoria

Lara hit her chest-plate in acknowledgement and left. Soon after Breeze flew through the door and back into Victoria.

"You know I wasn't going to take her with us right?" asked Lara.

Victoria looked at her with a look of awe in her eyes.

"You were't ?!" asked Victoria surprised by Lara's words.

"Of course not. This is journey is ours and the other Ningheim's not hers or anyone else's." stated Lara

Tears started to fall from Victoria's eyes she was truly touched by her words.

"Hey." said Lara as she hugged Victoria. "It's okay. It's okay."

After a while Victoria said she was okay and Lara broke pulled her arms away. She asked what was the matter and all she said was that she was left behind.

Lara nodded knowing Victoria had her reasons.

"So ready to go?" she asked Victoria

"Yeah lets go." said Victoria

Lara held out her arm for Victoria who took it immediately. Lara then cast the spell Shul taught her and in a brief flash of light they were in the Hall of wayshrines in the Tower of the Divines.

Victoria unlocked her arm from Lara and looked around the room in astonishment.

"Wow." she gasped "This is incredible."

Lara smirked at her comment.

"Shul" said Lara Shul then flew of her arm and flew in front of Lara "Which wayshrine goes to Ivarstead?" asked Lara

Shul snapped his claw as much as a dragon could and the hallway flew past the group and stopped at a door with a shield with crossed daggers on the front. Lara thanked him and he flew back onto her arm. Lara then told Victoria to go through the door and they would be in Ivarstead. Together they opened the door and stept through into the middle of the town of Ivarstead.

"There's a Ningheim here." said Breeze.

Everyone froze except for Shul who was already in his dragon form sniffing the air.

"She's right" he said "There is a Ningheim nearby and shes close."

"Closer than you think" said a voice from behind

The group quickly turned around and were greeted by a young women with blue eyes and curly blond hair in a chainmail tunic with a wolf hide jacket and belt on her chainmail pants which carried a scimitar with a wolf crest emblazoned on the hilt. On her neck was an hammer hitting an anvil marking her as the Ningheim of Zenithar.

"I'm Alexia and this is Hekun." at the mention of his name a plume of red smoke billowed out of the mark and became the form of a burly redguard 10 feet tall with large muscles wielding a giant war hammer.

Victoria whistled in awe at the sight of the newcomers. Lara on the other hand seemed pleased at the sight of the the Ningheim and her familiar. She and Shul walked towards the two and shook hands or claws.

"Good to meet you I am Lara and the dragon is Shul."

"It's an honor to meet you Dragonborn and you as well Shul."

Victoria then ran inbetween Lara and Alexia pushing Lara away and bring her inches away from Alexia.

"Well hello there sexy." said Victoria seductivley. "I'm Victoria Ningheim of Kyne do you know what that means?"

Alexia shook her head dumb founded by Victorias advances she wasn't the only one poor Lara was shocked for she thought there was something between the two of them. Lara felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that it was Breeze in her usual dove form.

"Don't take it to hard it's just the way she is" said Breeze comforting.

Lara sighed and decided she'll get over it eventually. She whisilted to get the two flirting Ningheim 's attention.

"Come on you two you can flirt when we get up the mountain." called Lara already starting the trek.

"You promise?" Victoria called running towards Lara with Alexia in tow.

Lara rolled her eyes and angrily stomped ahead.  
The next few hours were long and painful for Lara for she had to here the constant flirting between the two Ningheim mainly from Victoria though Alexia did join in eventualy.

"I have to listen to this for 7'000 steps piece of cake" thought Lara.

Unfortunatley for the young warrior it was not as easy as she thought. For soon the two Ningheim started to fall behind and she had to stop every few minutes to wait for them always flirting and giggiling. It just became for the poor Ningheim.

"By Akatosh's fang make them stop." thought Lara.

Soon they made it to a small clearing in the mountain with a pilgrim meditating next to a tablet. Then the unexpected happened Victoria stopped flirting. Victoria went up to the pilgrim.

"What are you doing?" asked Victoria

"I am meditating on the tablets and taking in the beauty bestowed upon Tamriel by Kyne." said the pilgrim never looking up from his meditation.

"Oh well sorry for disturbing you." said Victoria. Victoria then walked back to the group who stopped to wait for her.

"What was he doing." asked Lara intrigued by the pilgrims meditation and glad that the other Ningheim stopped flirting.

"He was meditating on the tablets that tell the story of the Dragon War and the founding of the Way of the Voice." said Victoria simply.

"Realy. Why would he do that?" asked Lara

"The pilgrims believe that by meditating on the tablets it would help them understand the tale of the Dragon War and bring them closer to Kyne." said Alexia. "Plus it's a great tale" she added with a smile.

Just then Shul flew off Lara's arm and in front of the 3 Ningheim. Luckily for them the Familiars can only be seen by the Chosen for Shul chose to be the size of a large man flying in midair in all his flaming glory.

"Would you like to here the tale Lara" asked Shul "It could give you some insight into how and why the Way of the Voice was founded before we meet the Greybeards."

Lara nodded and Shul began his tale flying above the trio as they walked .

"Long ago before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all of Mundus and their word was the Voice. They spoke only for True Needs for the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land. Then Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus. The Dragons presided over the crawling masses of Men for they were weak then, and had no Voice. The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times and were unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices. But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts. Then Kyne called on Paarthurnax who pitied Man. Together they taught Men to use the Voice. The Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue. Man prevailed in the end, shouting Alduin out of the world proving for all that their Voice too was strong and although their sacrifices were many with roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquered Tamriel founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World. The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled and Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation to truly understand how mighty Voices could fail. Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned to Tamriel for the 17 disputants could not shout him down. The Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World and named it High years all was silent then Greybeards spoke one name: Tiber Septim, youngling then and was summoned to Hrothgar. They blessed and named him Dovahkiin." told Shul speaking the tale as if he were realy their retelling the events he witnessed with his own two eyes.

Lara pondered his tale and she would ponder it for many a moon like many others before her.

"So Kyne taught Men how to Shout to usurp their dragon masters." said Lara "Then they used it to conquer all of Tamriel and founded the Empire."

Shul nodded conforming what she said.

"Then Jurgen Windcaller left to meditate and founded High Hrothgar. Later on the Greybeards then summoned Tiber Septim who was then recognized as Dragonborn." she finished

"That is what happened." said Shul

"So what does that have to do with the Way of the Voice or me being a Ningheim or me killing Alduin?!" asked Lara looking up at Shul

"You were chosen to become Ningheim and Dragonborn because you deserved it." said Shul "As for the Way of the Voice you will have that answer soon."

Lara turned to were Shul was staring and stopped. In front of her stood a huge fort-like monastery made of stone. The monastery seemed to emit majesty and awe magnified a thousandfold by the starry night sky behind it for it left all 3 Ningheim speechless..

"We have made it to High Hrothgar." said Shul


	7. Chapter 7 The Greybeards

Lara's Skyrim Adventures

* * *

Chapter 7 The Greybeards

The inside of High Hrothgar was a large room that split off into 4 separate hallways. The main chamber was a large rectangular room with 2 staircases leading out to the Throat of the World Lara assumed. In the center of the chamber were 4 old Nords in long grey robes with hoods and of course like their name suggested grey beards.

Lara stepped into the light coming from a nearby brazier and one of the Greybeards walked to meet her.

"So a Dragonborn has come at the turning of the us Dragonborn why are you here?"

Shul reminded Lara repeatedly to be respectful in the presence of the Greybeards and even now he was nagging Lara to be courteous to the old Nords.

"I am answering your summons master." said Lara

The old Nord seemed pleased with her response and nodded.

"Of course. But let us see if you truly have the gift come, let us taste of your voice."

"This is it " thought Lara. Before they entered the monestary Shul told her that they would test her Voice and that he would need to teach her a Word of Power.

Lara faced the 4 Greybeards gathered the knowledge of the Word in her mind and spoke the Word.

"FUS!" she shouted at the Greybeards pushing them back but not hard enough to make them fall.

The old Greybeard gathered himself and turned towards Lara.

"Dragonborn it is truly you. I am Angeir I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me what is it that you seek from us." said Arngeir

"I seek to refine my Th'um in the Way of the Voice"

Arngeir smiled very happy with her response.

"We would be honored to teach you Dovahkin. But I warn you it will not be an easy task and it will take even you many months to truly master the Way..."

Before Arngeir could finish thunder shooked the room and a crash echoed throughout the halls if the monastery carrying a voice that rang on Lara's ears saying:

"Fjerd faal Dovahkiin wah fund med wah tinvaak voth ful fund Zu'u Dovahkiin" (Send the Dragonborn to the library. She would like to speak with her. And so would I Dragonborn)

"Geh in(Yes master)" Arngeir sighed he then turned towards Lara "Come"

Arngeir started to walk down a hallway with Lara in tow and stopped at a door.

"You must enter the Library of the Greybeards. Within you will be taught by the True Master and the creator of the Way." said Arngeir

"Before I enter who was that who spoke?" Lara asked while entering the door.

As the door closed behind her Arngeir whispered the voices name.

"Paarthunax"

The door shut tightly behind Lara and shew was consumed by darkness except from a faint green glow in the distance. Lara started to walk towards the light and it grew brighter as Lara moved closer.

"It can't be." whispered Shul

Lara turned a corner straight into the light and beheld its origin. A women made completley of the green light.

"Shul who is that?" asked Lara

"Kaan(Kyne)." said her familiar

At the mention of her name Kyne floated towards Lara put her ghostly hand on her cheek and pulled Lara into a kiss.

Lara never felt anything like it before the only way she could describe it is "Like everything you love happening at once.".

After a few seconds Kyne ended the kiss and Lara grew faint and started to lose consciousness.

"Oh Victoria is going to be pissed." she thought and then passed out with a smile on her face.


End file.
